Illusion
by xHetalia-Otakux
Summary: Re-upoaded because I can't copy and paste . . Random story that I used for English. Bleh, human names used.


I had to write some story for English, and this is what happens. My teacher was expecting me to write a story with anime characters in it and he was right(yes, my English teacher is just that awesome.)Sorry if it's crap, this is actually the first story thing I've posted anywhere. I'm really self-conscious about people reading what I write or looking at what I draw.

* * *

"If you would let me explain maybe, it wouldn't seem so bad." Elizaveta Edelstein was yelling at her husband, Roderich, as he begins to throw things in a suitcase. "I don't want to hear it, I know what I saw." Closing his suitcase shut, Roderich walked to the door, suitcase and keys in hand.

"I'm staying at Gilbert's house for the time being." He called over his shoulder to his wife. No, ex-wife as he walked out. Slamming the door shut he walked to his car and quickly threw his things in the back.

Starting the car he pulled out his cell phone, sighing he dialed the number. Quickly he put the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to answer. Roderich pulled the phone away from his ear faster than he put it up due to the loud German man on the line.

"Hey, Roddy what's up?"

"Gilbert, do you have to yell? If you must know I need a place to stay for the night."

"Sure you can stay here, Roddy! You still have the key right? So go ahead and let yourself in. You know where the guest room is also." Roderich could the television in the background.

"Let me guess, you're out of the house? Also stop calling me 'Roddy'."

"Yup I'm at my brothers, won't be back until later. See ya," a slight pause "Roddy, haha!" With that, Gilbert hung up.

Sighing again, Roderich turned down the street Gilbert lived on. Parking on the street he grabbed his things from the back and made his way to the front door. He let himself in and walked to the guest room. Throwing his suitcase in the room, not really wanting to deal with it, he made his way back to the front door thinking to himself, "I really don't want to be here by myself for however long Gilbert will be away. Might as well go out."

Walking about a half mile down the road, a small store caught his eye. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Roderich made his way inside. Looking around he only noticed two other people, not including the one worker. Making his way down an isle he started to look at the items lining the shelves.

About two minutes passed and a man with a long coat walked down the aisle with Roderich. Roderich, not really finding anything of interest, started to walk away until someone caught his arm. Turning around he saw the man who had just walked into the aisle. The man reached into one of the coat pockets and revealed a gun.

"Why does he have a gun and why is he grabbing my arm?" Roderich thought as he began to internally freak out. Yanking his arm back, Roderich stumbled back a few feet breaking free of the man's grasp.

Turning around Roderich ran out of the store and back to Gilbert's house. After running for a while he reached the house. He opened and ran though the front door, locking it behind him. Walking back to the guest room, trying to catch his breath, he sat on the bed.

"This was Elizaveta's doing wasn't it? I knew she would try something but I didn't think it'd be this bad. I mean he came at me with a gun! He could have killed me!" Roderich was yelling at no one in particular, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"You know what, that was just some freak thing wasn't it? Was it? It had to have been, and just to prove it to myself, I'll go out again." Roderich made his way to the restroom to wash his face. "I'd be crazy if I went back to that store again, though."

Walking to the front door, he unlocked it and stepped outside. "And it's dark out. How nice."

Starting to walk down the street, Roderich started to hear footsteps. Deciding it wasn't the best idea to turn around, he kept walking.

"Who ever is walking is really loud," Roderich thought to himself. All he could hear was step, after step, after step. Growing sick of the situation, Roderich turned around and saw the man from the store and yelled, "What do you want? Elizaveta put you up to this didn't she? I don't have any doubt that she didn't!"

Reaching into his coat, the man pulled out the same gun. Staring in shock as the man held the gun up to him, Roderich, fell to the floor. Aiming the gun down to Roderich's level. He aimed for his head, and pulled the trigger. All that Roderich heard was a loud bang. All he saw was white.

Jolting up out of the bed and seeing white surroundings, Roderich heard a faint beeping noise to his left.

"Where am I?" upon further inspection he noticed it was a hospital room. Placing his hands on his head, he didn't feel any bandages. His head just hurt. Almost like a headache.

"Oh, good you're awake."

Turning to his right Roderich saw a doctor walk into the room. "What happened to me?"

"You and your wife were in a car crash. You fell into a coma. Unfortunately, your wife wasn't so lucky. I'm sorry for your loss." With that he walked out of the room leaving Roderich slightly disoriented and at a loss for words.

* * *

Oh damn, what now? Nothing because that was it. . .

(( Damn, the grammar check is better then Microsoft word. ))


End file.
